


Happiness

by fireweed15



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Male Peridot, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: [Post-movie] Peridot and Lapis discuss happiness.





	Happiness

"Bismuth? I need your help with something." 

* * *

Lapis found Peridot sitting on one of the top levels of scaffolding that seemed like an ever-present feature of Little Homeworld's architecture. "Hey," she greeted, sitting beside him and leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. "Bismuth said you'd be up here." 

"Hi," he said. He mentally thanked the stars for Bismuth—she'd done exactly what he asked her to. "So… how are you?" 

"I'm good," Lapis replied, sitting beside him, her feet dangling freely beside his. "Considering…" 

"All things considered," Peridot agreed. "It's been a hell of a few days." The peace between Earth and Homeworld was almost lost—the whole  _ planet _ could have been lost, were it not for Steven. The idea of losing the planet they'd adopted as home was overwhelming. What, exactly, did Homeworld have going for someone like Peridot—a Gem who had long ago abandoned his form and function for the things Earth had to offer? No more gender identity and male pronouns and form, no more fascinatingly quaint technology with which to tinker, no more  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ BluRay sets and fanfiction, no more Gem and Human friends—

_ Certainly _ no more Lapis. "I had something I wanted to ask you," he said, seemingly apropos of nothing. Yikes… That could have been smoother. 

Lapis turned to consider him, the setting sun highlighting her rich blue tones with gold. "What's on your mind?" she asked. 

"Uhhhh…" His arms crossed his chest, then uncrossed, hands fluttering as if in search of his tape recorder (a habit he'd never managed to break). Finally, he braced his hands on his knees, kicking his feet. "Do you ever think about the future, Lapis?" he began slowly. 

"Sometimes," she replied, shrugging slightly. "It's really exciting to see Little Homeworld grow—and it's probably gonna get even better." 

It was nice that she thought so warmly of their work, but it wasn't what he had in mind. "Correction—do you ever think about  _ your _ future, Lapis?" 

This question gave her pause, and she gave it a moment of careful consideration. "A little," she admitted. "It's funny—I spent all that time trapped in the mirror, so I never thought I'd get this far." 

"Now that you're here," Peridot encouraged, "what do you think about when you think about the future?" 

"I guess I think about all this," she said, indicating the growing city they were building. "About helping Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems do their work—whatever our work is now, y'know?" She paused, considering the question. "I see myself being happy for the first time in a really long time, and that feels… good." 

She smiled warmly at him, drawing her knees up to her chest. "What about you?" 

He blinked, surprised at how easily she turned the tables on him. "What?" 

"What do you think about when you think about the future?" she asked. 

"Ahh—well," he sputtered, trying to get back on track. "Obviously, I see Little Homeworld coming along."  _ Lame. Do better, Peridot _ . "I see Homeworld and Human relations getting better." 

"Of course," Lapis agreed. 

"I see… I want to see myself be happy," he finished.

"You want to see?" she echoed. "Weird way to say it." 

"Well, there's factors to happiness," he explained. "Human research on the subject is fascinating—they've suggested that there are five key factors to happiness." This wasn't  _ exactly _ how he'd planned on doing this, but now that he was on a roll… "Adaptation— I've adapted to Earth  _ quite _ handsomely, I think; currency—not an issue for us; society and culture—" He paused to wave a hand over the spread of Little Homeworld. "And positive thinking." 

"So what's number five?" Lapis asked, watching him with mild amusement. 

"Yes. The fifth is social relationships." Okay, time to ease into it… "Friendships are important, of course—" 

"So Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Pearl—Pumpkin," Lapis rattled off. 

"Exactly," he confirmed, pleased that Lapis was picking up what he was putting down. "Social and work relations are important, as are…" He paused to indicate the pair of them. "Romantic ones." 

"It sounds nice," she agreed. 

"So…" Deep breath. "I have an important question to ask you, Lapis Lazuli." 

"Must be, if you're calling me by my full name," she teased softly. 

"Okay—" He reached into a small pocket in the strap of his uniform tunic and retrieved the project with which Bismuth had helped him, a thin woven silver band, and held it out to her. "Lapis, would you please make me the happiest peridot in the world and marry me?" 

She started, blinking down at the ring in his hand. "Are you—Peridot, really?" 

"Of course." He didn't give her the chance to interject. "I never thought that I would find a Gem I love as much as I love you—not here or on Homeworld or anywhere else. When I picture the future, I picture you and me and Pumpkin—and we're together and we're happy and it's… Lapis it's great." He extended the ring to her once more. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious, so—" 

Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, the motion coming so quickly he almost dropped the ring. "Yes, you goof, of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written to get me into the habit of writing a bunch everyday for NaNoWriMo   
The study Peridot references can be found [here](https://www.psychologicalscience.org/observer/serious-research-on-happiness)
> 
> As always, Peridot is male identifying


End file.
